How the three came to be
by Sonn3Euro52
Summary: Akaime, Mae, and Yuki. They all are searching for something but they do not know what it is, but they won't stop till they know what it is they are looking for. They all are the same person but split, the stories will merge together at the Hueco Mundo Arc
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own bleach this is my own take on it. This is my first story so please don't be harsh on comments

Quick bio of the main character:

What she wants most in life is to care for someone and for them to care for her. Named at birth Ranto-ko , buy her father the ruler of the underworld. She is a star child, strongest of all her older half brothers, mastered swordsmanship, but in the eyes of her father she is a disgrace to his blood line, for being born a woman. On the day of selecting his successor, the king hold a tournament ko ( for short) defeats all her brothers in battle, but her kind nature does not allow her to kill them. The king infuriated that his only daughter was able to defeat all her brothers, but still chose not to kill them, banishes her to the lowermost layer of hell. She is able to escape her fathers prison, and hell. As she falls from the gates she is able to split her soul in three each landing in all three different realms Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, and Human World. Since her souls have no physical form they resort to stealing a body and feed off their hosts soul until they have nothing left and move on to the next.

Hueco Mundo: "my name?... My name is Akaime oshitazu"she said in a cold widowy voice. "I don't know how I came to this world, but I know that I'm looking for something I don't know what it is but I will search till I know what it is".

Appearance: Akaime is 6'1, very slender her body is white she wears no clothes but she has no a appearance of nipples, she has no navel but a shallow indentation where it would be instead. Her masks resembles hallow ichigos mask but with no eye holes or teeth. Her hole is just under where navel would be.

Next : soul society background and human world. All these stories merge together during the during the hueco mundo arc.


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own bleach this is just my take on it

Soul society: "hello, I'm Mae I am head captains assistant. You might think of me as a substitute soul reaper because I'm not really part of first of first division, but I am a soul reaper. You got that!"

Mae is a strong willed woman, she is head captain Yamamoto's assistant. Most people don't know who she is until she tells them, of corse they don't believe her until she demonstrates her power. She mainly runs errands for the head captain, and his lieutenant when she is in the barracks, but will often go to battle with other captains. She is often called a substitute soul reaper like ichigo because she does not have a seat in first division.

Appearance: she is not tall but not short 5'4 , she is slim but very curvaceous. She has medium length dark brown, almost black hair with a similar style to Orihime, but less wavy. She has onyx colored eyes, and her eyebrows are slightly arched. She is seen wearing black stud earring when she puts her hair behind her ear.

Clothing: when she in the head captains office she will wear black kimono with a dark purple obi. When called into battle she will wear a standard shinigami uniform, sometimes she wears an haori similar to the captains but the insignia disappears when she reveals who she is.

Zanpakuto: Mae still hasn't reached bankai yet, so no one knows what it looks like. It normally looks like any standard sword with a black hilt a dark purple ribbon is cross wrapped around it, the ends of the ribbon are tied in a bow with two gold ivy leaves hanging off the ends.

*Shikai: appears as a scythe, the staff is in the shape of a branch with an ivy vine loosely wrapped around it. When she swings it toward the enemy it releases a blow of poison toward them, if it touches anything in its path it will disintegrate it.

*phrase:(敵、アイビーの精神を汚染)Teki, aibī no seishin o osen, poison the enemy, ivy spirit.

** sorry I just want to get the bios of the these characters finished so you can get the idea of who they are. This is my first fan fiction so I'm trying my best not to sound like a noob. Yes this might be a Mary Sue but hey I need to get my ideas out there somehow. Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

*** I do not own bleach this is my take on it**

Human world: " Um...hi I'm yuki, it really isn't my name but I prefer it over Suzee, I live just out Kurakara town.I'm 23 I work as a hostess at a club in central Kurakara town, I have multiple boyfriends who are clients there ( I get many nice things from them ;)) anyway ...what else did you want to know about me?"

Appearance: she is very curvaceous ( one reason she is a hostess at a club), size 38 D breasts. She has fair skin but during the winter season she likes to get spray tanned a bit so she is not blend in with the snow outside. She has long wavy hair with a fringe parted to the side, her natural hair color is a light brown but she likes to dye it black to appeal yo her costumers.

Personality: at her job she is a cheerful girl, lovable and gracious person. At home or in public she is a snob, always wanting the best for herself, she is very stuck up. She always makes it clear that she does not want to deal with children of any kind. You might say she is a narcissist.

Clothing: if it tight, short, a bit revealing, and designer she will wear it

****** I finished all the bios of these split souls I will be posting the actual stories soon. But I need your help, as my readers I want to know where you want me to start the story, I cannot start from the beginning of bleach because it will take a while. Comment any suggestions or any questions! ~love Sonn3 3**


End file.
